It's You
by Musicalcat98
Summary: Jaubrey one shot after the finals! Alcohol and games! Oh what fun! Read and Review my dears!


**A/N: This one is for tonerforanna47! I tweaked your idea a little bit because I tried writing a chapter like that before, but it turned out awful. Hope it doesn't suck!**

* * *

"Nice job ladies! We'll be back next year, though!" Jesse told the Bellas after they made their way off stage from winning the ICCA Finals.

"Whatever you say, Swanson!" Beca smirked.

"Aye! Guys! Let's go play some games and get wasted back at the hotel!" Fat Amy hollered, earning some cheers from a few of the Bellas and Trebles.

"We really shouldn't, girls!" Aubrey started.

"Aubrey, relax. I'm in charge, and we are going to have fun." Beca told her.

Aubrey huffed and lingered in the back, following everyone back to the buses.

"Oh come on Bree! It will be fun!" Chloe said cheerfully!

"We don't associate with the Trebles, Chlo."

"Why not? It's our senior year, and you know Beca is going to get rid of that stupid oath anyways!"

"You keep defending her! Look, I get that you two like each other or whatever that dance is you two are doing, but we all took that oath, and us being drunk with the Trebles is going to ruin it."

"Would it make you feel better if I told you there was a certain Treble who keeps looking at you?" Chloe giggled.

"No. Wait, what? Who? What are you talking about Chloe?" Aubrey asked defensively, feeling her cheeks turn a shade of red.

"Are you blushing, Aubrey?" Chloe squealed.

"No, I'm not blushing! I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Mhmm. Okay, bree!"

They all boarded their buses and made their way back to the hotel they were staying at. They guys stopped and got the alcohol while the girls went upstairs and put on more comfortable clothes. They all met up in Aubrey and Chloe's room since it was bigger than everyone else's. Luck of the draw, I guess.

"Let's get this party started!" Amy yelled, handing everyone a beer to start off with.

"Okay guys! What are we playing?" Jesse asked curiously.

Amy finished off her beer and slid the bottle on the ground. "We're playing spin the bottle."

Aubrey sighed and shook her head slightly at the thought of having to kiss people she didn't like. Well there was one person she wouldn't mind, but she wasn't allowed to. Oath rules.

They all sat around the room in an almost circular shape.

"Okay, you guys know the rules! Three times equals 7 minutes in heaven. We're going to get wasted!" Fat Amy reminded everyone. "I'll start." She said, spinning the bottle which landed on Donald. "Come here, flat butt!"

The turns slowly made their way through the circle, and it made its way closer and closer to Aubrey. Luckily, she didn't have to kiss anyone yet, but she knew her time was coming. Her stomach got all heated inside, and her hands were starting to sweat.

All eyes were on her when it was her turn to spin. She sighed and flicked the bottle and watched as it spun around. She looked up as it came to a stop to see who she unfortunately had to kiss.

Jesse.

"Ooh!" multiple people called out, earning killer stares from Aubrey.

"Go Bree!" Chloe cheered drunkenly.

"Woo!" Beca hollered. "This ought to be a sight!"

Both Jesse and Aubrey stood up, and she walked over toward him since he was on the other side of the circle. Aubrey could feel everyone staring at them. She would never admit this to anyone in the entire world, but she had butterflies in her stomach.

"Give him a good smooch!" Amy told her.

Aubrey did her cute sigh-laugh at everyone before looking up at Jesse. She half smiled at him before placing her hand on the back of his neck and pressing her lips up against his.

_It didn't count since it's a game right?_

Jesse placed his hands on her waist and kissed her back, but not noticeably to the half-drunk people on the floor.

_Wrong._

Aubrey pulled away first and made her way back to her spot, earning some cheers from some of the people on the ground. She caught Jesse looking at her smiling slightly. It was kind of adorable.

Chloe leaned over, close to Aubrey and whispered into her ear, "You know, he really enjoyed that," which caused Aubrey to blush.

The bottle continued and people kept locking lips with each other. Benji ended up having to kiss Stacie which was awkwardly cute for some reason. Who knows…

Soon it was Jesse's turn, completing the first go around. He spun the bottle and everyone watched who it was going to be for round 1.

All eyes fell on Aubrey. Again.

Jesse flashed an apologetic smile towards her.

Amy whistled and Chloe squealed as they looked at each other awkwardly.

Jesse got up and walked over to Aubrey, extending his hand to pull her up off the ground. She slipped her hand in his, and he pulled her up with a little extra force, causing her to stumble into him slightly. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him, eliminating the already small distance between their two bodies. He pressed his lips against hers, not giving her any time to react to what just happened.

"Get it Swanson!" Beca cheered, earning some side cheers from those still conscious.

Jesse pulled away and smiled sheepishly. Aubrey was bright red, but something inside her didn't hate what just happened. Sure, it took her by surprise, but she sort of liked it!

Beca poured everyone shots and passed them around the circle. "Alright guys! Round 2! Let's go!" she said loudly and drunkenly, downing her shot. Everyone followed suit and made the circle smaller since some people already managed to get drunk and pass out or left and went back to their own rooms. There weren't many left, just Beca, Chloe, Fat Amy, Aubrey, Donald, Jesse, Benji, Stacie, and Uni.

Fat Amy started again, landing on Benji this time. She awkwardly planted a kiss on him before sitting back down. Beca was next, and luckily, she landed on Chloe, whom she didn't mind kissing. At all. Chloe landed on Stacie, and drunkenly kissed her before sliding the bottle to Aubrey. She hesitantly twirled the bottle before it landed on someone. She didn't even have to look up to see who it was. Amy and Beca let her know instantly.

"7 Minutes in Heaven for you two lovebirds!" They screamed, causing Aubrey to cringe at how loud they were being. Thank God they were the only ones on the floor.

"Off to the bathroom, you two!" Beca smirked.

Aubrey got up and Jesse followed her to the bathroom and shut the door behind them.

"Hey." He said kindly.

"Hey." Aubrey muttered, avoiding eye contact.

"Look, I'm not going to do anything to make this even more awkward than it already is, okay?"

"What was all that about out there?"

"What was what about?"

"You know! You just sort of bombarded me with that kiss."

"Oh. Sorry about that. I just really wanted to kiss you again. I got a little excited I guess." He said quietly.

"Oh." Aubrey mumbled, blushing slightly.

"I'm really sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable. That wasn't my intent."

"Oh, no! It just took me by surprise! That's all!"

"Oh okay."

They sat down against the bathroom door next to each other, keeping track of the time in their head.

"So tell me a little bit about the famous Aubrey Posen. I don't know too much, but I do like what I know!" he said flirtatiously.

"There's not much to know, really. I'm just an average girl who enjoys singing and has a hard ass father."

"Oh come on! There's got to be more to you than that! Like what's your favorite color or movie?! What do you want to do after school? Are you in a relationship? Stuff like that!"

"Hmm. Red, The Breakfast Club, hopefully teach music, and no."

"That's cool! I love red and The Breakfast Club! It's definitely my favorite movie as well! I really want to score movies, you know, bring people to tears!"

"What about the last one?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm not seeing anyone right now." He mumbled.

"For some reason, I find that super hard to believe! I've always pictured girls throwing themselves at you!" she teased.

"Oh they do." He smirked, causing Aubrey to make her "oh really!" face. "Okay, I can't lie to you. They don't. I'm waiting for that special someone. I think I know who she is, but I don't know for sure yet. What about you? There has to be many guys knocking on you door!"

"That, my friend, is where you are quite wrong."

"Really? I figured I was spot on with that one!"

"Nope!"

"Well, I'll come knock on your door, if you throw yourself at me, so we won't seem sad and depressing if someone else were to ask us about that." He joked.

"Deal!" she told him with a goofy grin on her face. "So tell me about your mystery girl!"

"What's to tell? I am 90% sure she didn't know I existed until recently. She's a little distant and closed off, but deep down, she's a really good person with a big heart. I get all nervous when I'm around her. My heart starts racing, and my stomach gets all jittery. I can't really explain it. She has the most beautiful smile. It lights up the entire room, and her laugh kills me every time. But there's one down fall. I'm not good enough for her."

"What makes you say that? Any girl would be lucky to have you!"

"She deserves the world, and I can't give that to her as much as I want to."

"Don't be so hard on yourself! I'm sure you'd be enough for whomever she is." Aubrey tried.

"What about you? Any crushes or clues as to who you want to spend your life with?"

"There's this guy. He's not bad, but my father would freak out. We don't really talk a lot, but my stomach gets all nervous, and my heart starts to race, too. He's caring and understanding. He is a really nice guy, but he's completely head over heels for someone else."

"I'm sorry Aubrey."

"Yeah, me too." She mumbled. A yawn escaped her mouth without even realizing it. "How much time is left?" she asked.

Jesse pulled out his phone and checked the time. "Three minutes."

Aubrey rested her head on his shoulder instinctively. Jesse smiled softly and rested his head against hers. Aubrey closed her eyes as she felt the effects of the alcohol start to kick in.

Before they knew it, they had fallen asleep against the door. They were too tired to do anything about it, so they just stayed there.

Aubrey woke up with her head in Jesse's lap, and his arm was draped over her. She started to panic at the sight, and she jumped up and scrambled around, stumbling from her headache. She didn't get wasted, but she definitely had enough alcohol last night.

Jesse rubbed his eyes and saw Aubrey sitting on the edge of the tub looking like she was about to cry.

"Aubrey are you okay? What's wrong?" he tried, sitting next to her and placing a friendly arm over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I never do this! This won't happen again. I'm really sorry! Please don't think I'm like this!" she said with tears in her eyes and a crack in her voice.

"Aubrey, relax. Take a deep breath. Everything is fine. Nothing is wrong. We just fell asleep. That's all. Please don't cry!" he begged.

He wrapped her in a hug and brought her close to him.

"I don't think anything less of you. I still think you are a beautiful young woman with her whole life ahead of her. You're nothing less than that in my eyes." He assured her.

"Thank you for that." Aubrey sniffled.

Jesse gently lifted her chin up so she was looking at him. "You know, you really shouldn't be so hard on yourself. It's not good for you." He said kindly.

"You really shouldn't think you aren't good enough for mystery girl. She'd be lucky to have a guy like you." She admitted.

"You think so?"

Aubrey nodded her head slightly. "Go for it!"

"I think I will!" he said with a little more excitement in his voice.

If he was happy, Aubrey was going to be happy. It was less complicated that way.

They stood up, ready to go out and see who noticed that they never returned last night.

"Hey, Aubrey!" Jesse started.

She turned back around to face him, and before she could say anything, he cupped her face and crashed his lips into hers. Aubrey was going to object, but she decided not to. In fact, she fell into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him.

"It's you." He whispered into her ear.


End file.
